millsberryfandomcom-20200214-history
06/26/2008 - Kai Returns
KAI RETURNS By Mayor Oliver Trumble Thursday, June 26, 2008 — On a recent warm summer day, an old friend graced Millsberry with his presence. That's right: Kai, our friendly surfing buddy, came all the way out from Okalani Island to pay us a visit. Since Kai and I are old friends, I volunteered to be a guest staff writer this week - and to give Everett F. Stevens a much needed vacation. In fact, Everett is on vacation right now, on Okalani Island. I'm sure he's enjoying the waves. I've heard they're pretty gnarly this time of year. Since we last saw Kai, he's been working hard, shaping boards and practicing tricks. He's been teaching the young "groms" out there a few of his tricks, and says some of them are pretty amazing "on the stick." "Yeah, it's great to have so many apt pupils. I mean, every time I turn around there's another young grom ready to paddle out and tear it up." "Ollie, I remember when we used to go out there and shred, back in the day. It seems like yesterday. But you know what they say: 'Time flies when you're having fun,' so I must be doing something right." Kai and I go way back. We used to surf together every day when we were younger. Then I went off to college to study Political Science and Kai went off to study Marine Biology. He was always interested in the ocean and nature, but that may have been partly because it allowed him to surf every day. Even when he was having fun, he made the effort to keep the area nice for everyone. He'd remind me to pick up trash on the beach before we paddled out, or after we rode a wave in. "When I was just a little kid, I knew from the first minute I set foot in the ocean that it was where I was meant to be. Some places just feel like home. Millsberry's one of those places for me. But my real home will always be Okalani Island." "I have to get back soon, but everyone in Millsberry has a standing invitation to come take a personal surfing lesson with me. We'll go out and carve it up. I'll even tell them about the good old days when Ollie and I wore short shorts." So there you have it. Go visit Kai out at Okalani Island and get your toes on the nose. Aloha. ---- A DAY AT THE BEACH Thursday, June 26, 2008 — Summertime is a great time to head to the beach. But remember to put on plenty of sunscreen, because no matter how much fun you're having, a sunburn will ruin your good time. The ocean is great for swimming, but make sure there is always a lifeguard or other adult supervision near by. And be aware of any possible undertow. There are usually flags up to signal how safe it is to swim. A green flag means it's okay, a yellow flag means it's a little rough, and a red flag means you should probably stay on the beach and throw a football around. Have fun and be safe. Category:Gazettes Category:2008 Gazettes Category:June 2008 Gazettes